Dynamic channel selection (DCS) generally allows nodes within a node group to automatically, without pre-existing knowledge of the channel initially occupied by each node in the node group, select a channel on which to initially form a network or select a new channel on which to reform the network when desirable (e.g., when the current channel becomes unusable). Certain implementations of DCS include a central controller within a DCS network that decides the channels on which nodes within a node group should initially form a network. Additionally, the central controller may decide when the network should transition to a new channel and then manage the channel transitions of other nodes. For example, the IEEE 802.11h working group is producing a specification that adds DCS capabilities to the IEEE 802.11a specification. As another example, the ETSI Broadband Radio Access Networks (BRAN) HIPERLAN/2 specification also includes DCS capabilities. Both of these approaches utilize a node within the network that is given special authority for deciding when the network should select a new channel based on the operating conditions on the current channel.